Your Heart Is Mine
by xXD3STINYXx
Summary: This year was Usagi's first year in highschool, when a new couple, Mamoru and Rei, came to her school, she is caught in a love-triangle. Usagi starts to have feelings for Mamoru, but Rei was her friend. Is this going to have a happily ever after, or a tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_A young lady with raven hair, and violet eyes sitting on the taxi._

_Drip, drop._

The raindrops jumped on the puddles, I look out the window, and anyone can tell the sky was down.

I wonder if moving...was the _right_ choice.

_My dearest Mamoru, please make this worth it._

Chapter 1

_Usagi_

Shoot, it was 7:14.

School.

I threw my blanket aside and hopped out of my warm, cozy bed.

_Ugh, why does summer have to end so early?_

I walked over to my closet, grabbed my uniform and tugged it on. Before I left my room I looked over at my bed.

_Looks fine to me, my mom would be like "This. Is. A. Mess. CLEAN IT!" _

As I ran down the staircase I made really loud and annoying noise and all I hear is, "USAGI! STOP MAKING AN EARTHQUAKE!"

_Sheesh. Calm your damn hormones._

I skip merrily into the kitchen and I just say "Hey mom."

_Silence._

"Usagi! I'm so proud of you! You're finally in high school!" My mom hugs me, _cough, cough; _actually I would call that squishing. "Umm, mom got to go before I'm late? Mind if you let go?" I ask as an excuse to be freed. "Alright, good luck, wait! Here's your lunch." My mom releases me.

"Ok, thanks, bye!" I say quickly.

Shit, I'm going to be so late!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Usagi_

Ugh, way too much running for me, like, it's wasting _too_ much of my energy.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

Shit, I'm late on the first day of school, nice way of starting a new year!

_Mamoru _

First day of school, I woke up, had a splendid breakfast, got a brand new uniform, and now, I'm going to meet up with my sweetheart, Rei.

_-Ten minutes later-_

There before me was a lady with raven hair, long legs, and mysterious violet eyes.

There she was, my sweetheart, Rei.

._Rei_

I whipped my hair over my shoulder and inhaled the fresh air. The cherry blossom petals were drifting unto the concrete. I catch one in my hand and I feel the soft, comforting petal.

I get startled by a pair of strong arms that surrounded my waist, pulling me back.

_Mamoru. _I thought, and the cherry blossom petal floats off my hand.

I turn to Mamoru, and then the second I took another step, I stop. I lift my shoe and I realize the petal was under my shoe.

_Usagi_

Finally! I got to school, found my classroom, and slid into my seat quietly. The teacher was already going through the attendance list. Good thing she's not at my name yet.

A few minutes later, my teacher starts to teach, and then the classroom door slides open. I shift my body in the door's direction and attempt to see who it was.

"Pardon me for being late, I'm Rei Hino. Pleased to meet you."

I stare at her for a moment; she does _not_ look familiar to me, new student?

She glided in like a princess and sat down next to me. Then she smiled at me. It wasn't a mean one, but a warm and gentle one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Usagi_

"I swear that girl went to some princess school before, I mean, where do you find a girl who _glides_ into a classroom?" I said with a bit of exaggeration to Mina.

"Whatever, no matter how pretty she is, I'm still the #1!" She replied with a proud tone.

"You can go find your crown for your beauty pageant, I just remembered I need to get some textbooks from class, be right back!" I said sarcastically.

_-Ten minutes later-_

"Why are there so many textbooks for a 1st year student, ugh!" I complained.

Before I took another step, one of the textbooks fell.

I struggled to pick the textbook up, then I fell back and the textbooks buried me on the ground.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"No, what do you ex-" I looked up, there was a gentleman giving me a hand. He had dark black hair, deep blue eyes like the ocean and a friendly smile. He pulled me up, I can tell he was strong, _really_ strong. I had to look up to see his face since he was around a head taller than me.

"Sorry for being so rude." I said shyly.

"That's o-" He stopped when he heard someone call a name.

"Mamoru!" It was a sweet, gentle voice.

I turned in the direction the voice came from and I saw the new girl, Rei.

"Rei, I told you to wait for me outside." He said calmly.

"You two know each other?" I asked stubbornly.

They nodded, and then Rei said, "He's my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? Dude she's in the same grade as me, she has one and I still don't, like I mean what the hell, am I the only 14 year old in this school who doesn't have a boyfriend?_

Mamoru helped me pick up the rest of the books, then he left and said "Wait, I still don't know your name."

"Usagi." I said plainly

"I'll see you around, Usagi" He turned and left with Rei.

I just stood there like an idiot with the textbooks in my hands watching him go farther and farther away from me.

-_After lunch, back in Usagi's class-_

I was doodling again. Then someone disturbed me, "Usagi, right?"

I turned, it was the new girl. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make some friends, so I came to ask you." She said with a cheerful voice.

"Okay, I don't mind having another one, so anyways, Mamoru's your _boyfriend, _hmm?

"Usagi! Well, yes, I'll tell you later about it, not here though." She was so embarrassed.

"Alright, I just want to get to know you, starting off with that topic." I wink.

"Everyone in you seats please!" The teacher shouts.

"We'll talk later, okay?" She was a really simple and sweet girl.

"Okay." I promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Mamoru_

I was holding my sweetheart's warm hand and led her outside. Then when we reached a tree, I picked a bunch of fresh cherry blossoms, then taking out a fake bunch. I gave it to her, the next second she looked right at me.

"Oh, Mamoru, why is there a fake one?" She was puzzled.

"To show you that I am yours until this fake one dies."

She was glowing, her smile was so gentle, and she looked like an angel. Then she grasped unto my arm and pulled me against her body. I knew she was desperate for a hug, so I wrapped my protective arms around her.

"Don't cry, I knew you're going to, but I will _never_ let you cry."

"Oh Mamoru..." She whispered.

I wasn't doing this to make myself look romantic, I really loved her.

_Rei_

I kept Mamoru's patch of cherry blossoms my bag, I clutched unto the fake one. Even though it's fake, but it shows how much Mamoru loved me. I looked up and I saw Usagi with another girl.

"Usagi!"

She turned that second.

"Oh hi Rei, this is my friend Mina. Mina, Rei, Rei, Mina." She introduced plainly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." The blonde named Mina replied with.

_Usagi_

Mina whispered to me right after she introduced herself.

"So this is the _princess_ you were talking about. Well, she _is_ pretty, but I think I am much better than her though, of course, that's _my_ opinion."

"Well _you_ sure seem really confident about that."

"So Rei, did you need anything?"

"Oh no, I just saw you and I wanted to say hi." She said simply.

"Well, Mina, you want to get to know Rei? I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind another person being her friend right Rei?

"Absolutely not!" She cried out loud.

"Ok, then let's go outside." I suggested.

I don't know why I felt like being so friendly and welcoming to this girl, but she was so...kind and sweet and that Mamoru, her boyfriend? Well, he seemed nice, hopefully he's a faithful man to this naive teenager, and she'd be completely torn apart if he _ever_ broke her heart.

After Rei started telling us more about her, Mina had to go home. So, Rei and I were left.

"So how did you and Mamoru meet, or should I say _why _did you start dating him?"

"Well, umm, it was about 1 year ago, before we moved here, we were neighbors. One day I was walking back to my house from school and a group of guys huddled around me, then chased me to Mamoru's house. I fell down and they tied my legs up. They wouldn't let me go." She said very sadly.

"How did you get away from them?"

"I couldn't! But after they tied my whole body up, they tried shoving me into a bag, then, something made them stop, I was dropped, landing unto the concrete with a thump. I looked up to see what was going on, it was Mamoru. He saved me. After that day, he promised me that he would pick me up right after school and walk me home."

"Wow, he sure is a nice guy."

"Then after a lot of days, he asked me out on a date. I didn't know what to do, since it was the first time. So I accepted the offer. That night, I went to the park, where he said he would be, but he wasn't. I felt like I was being played. Then a light shone from behind. I turned to see, there were 15 candles in a shape of a heart. Behind it was him, I ran into his arms that second. Then he pulled me away from him and gently kissed me on the forehead..." She said sweetly.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I exclaimed.

Her cheeks, were red, _really _red. I wonder how it must feel like to be in love.

"Hey Rei, the sun's setting, you better be getting home soon, or else Mamoru might be worried." I winked at her.

"Usagi! Promise me you won't tell anyone? Please?" She pleaded like a child.

"No worries, I won't. But to be honest, a guy like that, you can't find everyday and everywhere."

She looked down, then smiled at me and left.

_Love._ It must be the greatest thing a person can have.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Mamoru_

Where was she? Rei should've been near home by now. Did something happen to her? My heart was pounding faster. I was panicking. I gave up waiting for her and walked the way to our school to see if she was there.

About three or four minutes later, I saw her wandering around the park. I dashed to her and hugged her as tight as I could as though I would never let go.

_Rei_

Mamoru hugged me so tight I would have almost suffocated. I thought _did I scare him?_

"Why didn't you come back as soon as school ended? You scared the shit out of me! I thought something happened to you!" He lectured me.

I just smiled back at him, knowing how much he loved me, how much he cared. I felt really lucky, to have a guy to love me, stay loyal to me, and treated me as if I was his child.

_Mamoru, I love you._

_Usagi_

I got home at around 6:20. I dragged myself upstairs, flung my schoolbag unto the floor and lay down on my bed.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I answered.

The door opened and my mom came in. She came to me and sat on the bed.

"How was school Usagi?" She questioned.

"It was good, oh, and there's this new girl, her name's Rei, she's my newest friend. Guess what? She has a BOYFRIEND." My eyes widened when I was saying that line to exaggerate the fact that I don't have one.

She stayed silent for a while. Then she replied, "Your point?"

I just thought in my head _you're the stupidest mom on earth._ But then I smiled, "No point in what I was trying to say, I was just telling you she's lucky to have a loyal one. I saw him today. But when I stand next to him, I feel like a _total_ midget."

_Mamoru_

I dropped Rei off at her house and sprinted home. As soon as I got home, I crash-landed unto the couch. My bag just dropped onto the floor.

I don't know why, but the only person I have on my mind, isn't Rei.

But the girl I met today. Usagi.

_Rei_

I took out the cherry blossoms that Mamoru gave me today and rushed to get a vase to put them in.

I ran out the room where I got the vase from. Just then, I slipped on some water and fell forwards. The vase in my hands shattered into millions of pieces. The cherry blossoms flew unto the water I slipped on. I tried picking them up but it got all soggy and ripped.

My heart was broken.

I went to clean up the shattered glass. While I was picking up the hazardous pieces of glass, the sharp edge cut my skin. The blood in my flesh slid down my skin and onto the broken flower petal.

There were only tears in my eyes.

The cut wasn't what made my tears flow out of me, it was the cherry blossom.

Cherry blossoms meant love. Just then I realized that three terrible things happened to the cherry blossoms that I touched before.

This morning when I let go of the cherry blossoms, I stepped on it, just before the water that it fell in made it rip, and my blood that stained the petal red.

Was it me or do I feel like something was bad was going to happen to me? Specifically, something related to my love life.

I dried my tears, cleaned the mess, and finally, I stood five inches away from the garbage can, staring at the broken flower.

My only choice was to throw it away forever. And though, I did not look back, my heart ached painfully as though someone had stabbed me in the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Mamoru_

I ran up the staircase and vanished into my room. I turned the lamp on and dialed my darling's home phone number.

I waited, and waited, and waited. No one answered.

I paused for a while and redialed the number again.

No one picked up.

_Rei, why aren't you picking up? Please pick up._

I pressed the OFF button.

_I just wanted to hear your voice Rei. Why didn't you pick up?_

I flung the phone on my bed and lay down on the soft, crispy sheet.

_Rei my sweetheart, what are you doing?_

_Rei_

The house's silence was deafening me.

_RING~~RING~~!_

Who was it? I ran to the phone.

_Mamoru Chiba. _The caller ID displayed.

I stood there for that moment, debating with myself, should I pick up or not.

In the end I chose not to. What should I say to Mamoru about the flower? Tell him that I tore it apart by accident? He would be so depressed to hear that. Choosing not to tell him would be a better idea.

But...not telling anyone means...

...that I would have to keep it to myself, and try forgetting about it.

_Oh, Mamoru, I'm so sorry._

"Mamoru, please forgive me." I mumbled with a tear flowing down my cheek.

_Usagi_

_(The next day at school)_

The first thing I did was slump into my seat when I got to class.

I was so tired. _Maybe I shouldn't have played that many video games last night._

Then I saw Rei walking in. But, something was different about her today.

Yesterday, she had her back straight, head up, eyes WIDE open and a cheerful smile on her face.

Today, she looked like a dead slug.

Her head was down, back shifted forward, and a frown on her face.

"Rei." I greeted her.

No reply.

"Rei?" I asked this time.

Still no reply.

"REI!" This time I shouted into her ear.

No reply.

I stood up, _what the heck was going on with her?_

"REI HINO!" I projected my voice as loud as I could into her ear.

She jumped up and said "Y-yes Miss." She looked startled.

I poked her. "Rei, the teacher's not here yet, that was me." I explained to her.

She was panicking. She looked like as if she was going to cry.

"Sorry, I-I was umm, uh, thinking about something." She stuttered.

"Ya don't look so good; do you want to go to the nurse's office?" I suggested.

"N-no, I'm fine, I told you, and I was just too...umm...into something that I was thinking...about." She looked down.

"Okay, uh, call me when you need me." I said plainly.

I looked every 5 minutes at Rei to check if she was okay.

I hope she was okay. She_ said_ she was even though she didn't _look_ like she was.

_Rei_

At school, when the teacher was talking, it felt like only her mouth was moving. There was like no sound coming out of her mouth. Everything was so unclear to me. When Usagi was calling me, I had no idea she was there. It felt like...I was the_ only_ person in this classroom.

Nothing went into my mind. Definitely not the lesson the teacher was teaching us, but only the three unforgettable moments that happened yesterday.

"Rei? The bell rang, break time, I want to talk to you." A voice asked.

I look up, Usagi.

"Rei, what's going on, you were really happy when we left each other yesterday. Why all of a sudden are you all down?" Usagi asked.

"I told you, I was thinking too hard!" I don't know what made me this angry.

I shouldn't have screamed at her, she was just trying to be nice.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to do what a friend's supposed to do." She looked nervous, and then she walked away.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, and calm down." She mumbled before she left.

"Usagi! I'm sorry!" I tried calling her to come back.

She never turned back but disappeared out of my sight.

_Oh no! What have I done? Second day of school, first friend, and now I made her sad. I'm such a-_

"Rei..." A masculine voice whispered.

My tears were coming out. I tried covering it up when I turned to see who it was.

It was Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" I hugged him so tight as soon as I called out his name.

He smoothed my hair while comforting me.

"Rei, what happened? When I called, you didn't pick up, now you're crying, what's going on?" he demanded. "Did anyone hurt you?"

"N-no, I think _I'm the one_ who hurt someone." I confessed.

"Who?" he wondered.

"You know that girl we met yesterday, Usagi? Well, she's my first friend here. Today she saw that I was very sad and started asking me what's wrong. Just then she was trying to do that again, b-but I screamed at her. She left me here. I think she's mad at me." I sobbed while trying to speak clearly.

_Mamoru_

Rei looked like a young child, crying to her mother about something and blaming herself for it.

"Rei, it's okay, it's okay, now that I'm here you don't need to let out anymore tears, okay?" I comforted her gently.

After I sent Rei to the nurse's office so that she could rest a while, I was walking down the hallway and I saw the girl, Usagi.

"Usagi!" I called out.

"Huh?" She turned towards me.

I caught up with her and started talking while breathing heavily.

"About Rei, can we go out and talk?" I suggested.

"Sure." She said quickly.

As she turned around to the doors that led outside, I thought, _she's been on my mind last night, I don't know why, but this girl gives me the ability to relax when I can't think in class. _

_But, why of all people her?_

When we settled down on the soft, warm grass I started the conversation.

"I'm terribly sorry about Rei; I don't know what happened to her either. She's just like a little kid, when something bad happens she runs to someone and blames herself like a kid would to their own mother." I just spat out.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine; I thought she'd be better off by herself so that she could calm down. I mean, I'm not mad at her. Maybe she just had a bad morning. I don't know, but I do know she's way too naive and nice to be pissed off at a person she only met for one day." She explained.

"Thank you. I wish everyone else were to be like you." I thanked her.

"No problem." She replied with a cheerful voice.

For that moment, when I looked at the side view of her face, the breeze blew through her glossy, bright, golden hair. She looked...like a shining star in the midst of darkness.


End file.
